Many applications can be found for an energy absorbing system. For example, many highways have energy absorbing systems formed by 55 gallon drums positioned for a concrete abutment. If a car rams the barrels, the barrels will deform and absorb the kinetic energy of the automobile, slowing the automobile with a much lesser value of deceleration to reduce the potential for bodily injury.
There is an ongoing need for improved energy absorption systems which are more efficient in absorbing energy, cost less, and are easy to install.